Gasp We Cussed!
by Gasp We Cussed
Summary: [R For Language... trust us.] The title has EVERYTHING to do with the story! Love the Random People and Bob, hate Toguro! WE ORDER YOU MINIONS! Oh... THERE IS A LOT OF RANDOMISTY AND A STOVE![By: XSaya JaganshiX and PoIsOnEfFeCtS]


WARNING: This fic was made from complete insanity due to computer withdrawal on Saya's part and boredom on PoIsOn's part. No bishounen, bishoujo, other anime characters, or highlighters were harmed, physically or psychologically, in the making of this fanfic. SAYA AND POISON DON'T HARM MICROWAVES SO YOU SHOULDN'T EITHER!  
  
WARNING: WARNING: YOU MUST READ THIS ALL THE WAY THROUGH OR YOU WILL MISS SOEMTHING VITAL TO THE REST OF THE STORY! DAMN YOU ALL! (Random Person #666: ::no gasp, no sigh:: they cussed. DAMNIT WHY DO I HAVE TO BE ALL ANTI- CUSS!!!! Random Person #1: ::gasp:: You cussed!)  
  
Saya: ...  
  
Ayah: What the fuck were we thinking?  
  
Random people: ::gasp:: She cussed!  
  
Saya: ...  
  
Ayah: SHADOW HAS COME! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ::cough hack wheeze, deep breath:: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO... That was awkward.  
  
Saya: What the hell are you on? ::evil/questioning glare::  
  
Ayah: ::looks down at Saya:: I'm on Kurama. ::points at said bishounen:: He's got a comfortable head.  
  
Saya: ... did not need to know.  
  
Yuusuke: Can we just start the damn fic!?  
  
Saya/Ayah: Who says we haven't. Stop doing that! No you! I said stop! SHUT UP! ::continuing ranting at the same time::  
  
Hiei: ::all three eyes blink:: These girls are in control of us? We're fucked.  
  
Random People: ::gasp:: He cussed, too!  
  
Saya/Ayah: SHUT UP!  
  
Kurama: ::sigh:: Saya and Ayah don't own anything mentioned in this fanfic that is popular so... DAMNIT SHUT THE HELL UP YOU STUPID TWINS!! Anyway, they do own the Random People. Especially the one below and Random person #1.  
  
Random person #2784364871392838024147648726478: ::gasp:: He cussed, too, too! ::faint::  
  
Saya/Ayah: BITE ME!  
  
Random People: JUST START THE FUCKING FANFIC! ::gasp:: We cussed!  
  
Random Person #346796425783246468432168165486165498741635168468487165461546546546542156161 8946165498746793204140179854217609824712971987512761564163489418710651266236 1654463416546546546546546132165465165494654964646842165714654621416452175915 7325197213726752372165716568765789746413165134657134654546541321354657657867 9878665413213546516846546846579646873213543165432156465134555555555555555555 5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555 5555.00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000003246541657641587646 8764657654579874654165765454546465465456465416549461646546465464321654615411 6116511687316573219999999999999999999999999999999999999991 or Bob: (A/N: This our favorite Random person, we think you may hate shim. ((A/N in A/N: Um... shim is a cross between she and him. (((A/N in A/N in A/N: Um PoIsOn and her dad made this up one day. ((((A/N in A/N in A/N in A/N: It was a fine sunny day! They were driving down the road ::continues story, Saya whacks Ayah's head:: SHUT IT!)))))))))) ::gasp:: No one has cussed! I shall do it! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck... ::gasp:: I cussed!... A LOT! ::faint::  
  
(A/N: Satan and Shadow are Saya's alter-ego's and PoIsOn is Ayah's semi- hyper alter-ego.  
  
Satan- She's the: Shut up and leave me the hell alone while I plot the demise of you all. Kind of alter-ego. Shadow- The brooding silent type. We'll just leave you to figure out why.  
  
PoIsOn- To put it bluntly, she's like a Powerpuff girl on crack. ((A/N: Don't ask.)))  
  
Chapter 1 (Maybe!)  
  
Ayah and Saya stood in the middle of a large white room, all that was in the room was a single flower, twenty-two, starch white, wooden/metal, REALLY FUCKING (Random People: ::gasp:: You cussed... AGAIN!) uncomfortable chairs, two HIGHLY, HIGHLY, comfortable chairs, and an old, dirty, boot. (Spongebob: You forgot the highlighter!) Yes, yes. And one highlighter inside the dirty boot.  
  
Yuusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, Rinku, Togoro Ototo, Togoro Aniki, Karasu, Yukina, Chuu, Jin, Touya, (Yes we're listing them all.) Atsuko, Boton, Shizuru, Sakyo, Keiko, Puu, Genkai, George, Teen KoEnma, Toddler KoEnma, stood in front of the chairs, one in front of each separate chair, looking utterly confused.  
  
"Where the hell are we!?" Yuusuke blurted out looking at the two girls in front of them.  
  
Ayah and Saya blinked. "Please sit, we'll explain everything if you'll just sit." The Yu Yu Hakusho people did as told, but looked a little scared. Why they were scared is beyond our knowledge. We highly doubt it was the fact that Saya and Ayah spoke every word at the same time.  
  
"Who are you people?" Both KoEnma's (Yes! We said BOTH! Not BOLTH SAYA! BOTH!) questioned.  
  
Ayah and Saya looked at each other and sighed, they took deep breaths and began. "We're your nieces, nephews, older brothers, cousins, husband's twice removed, hair dressers, dentists, lawyers, best friends, nephews, grandmothers, uncle's, therapists, doctors, factory workers, nail polish makers, post-it readers', dog groomer's, boss's, Mouskateer's, fifth grade P.E. teacher's, nieces, nephews, older brothers, cousins, husband's twice removed, hair dressers, dentists, lawyers, best friends, nephews, grandmothers, uncle's, therapists, doctors, factory workers, nail polish makers, post-it readers', dog groomer's, boss's, Mouskateer's, fifth grade P.E. teacher's, nieces, nephews, older brothers, cousins, husband's twice removed, hair dressers, dentists, lawyers, best friends, nephews, grandmothers, uncle's, therapists, doctors, factory workers, nail polish makers, post-it readers', dog groomer's, boss's, Mouskateer's, fifth grade P.E. teacher's, nieces, nephews, older brothers, cousins, husband's twice removed, hair dressers, dentists, lawyers, best friends, nephews, grandmothers, uncle's, therapists, doctors, factory workers, nail polish makers, post-it readers', dog groomer's, boss's, Mouskateer's, fifth grade P.E. teacher's, (Ya' think they get the picture? Oh, and this may go on for another second or two... or three... hundred... thousand... million... billion.) nieces, nephews, older brothers, cousins, husband's twice removed, hair dressers, dentists, lawyers, best friends, nephews, grandmothers, uncle's, therapists, doctors, factory workers, nail polish makers, post-it readers', dog groomer's, boss's, Mouskateer's, fifth grade P.E. teacher's, nieces, nephews, older brothers, cousins, husband's twice removed, hair dressers, dentists, lawyers, best friends, nephews, grandmothers, uncle's, therapists, doctors, factory workers, nail polish makers, post-it readers', dog groomer's, boss's, Mouskateer's, fifth grade P.E. teacher's, bartender's, assassin's, daughter's. We are the daughters of! your nieces, nephews, older brothers, cousins, husband's twice removed, hair dressers, dentists, lawyers, best friends, nephews, grandmothers, uncle's, therapists, doctors, factory workers, nail polish makers, post-it readers', dog groomer's, boss's, Mouskateer's, fifth grade P.E. teacher's, nieces, nephews, older brothers, cousins, husband's twice removed, hair dressers, dentists, lawyers, best friends, nephews, grandmothers, uncle's, therapists, doctors, factory workers, nail polish makers, post-it readers', dog groomer's, boss's, Mouskateer's, fifth grade P.E. teacher's, nieces, nephews, older brothers, cousins, husband's twice removed, hair dressers, dentists, lawyers, best friends, nephews, grandmothers, uncle's, therapists, doctors, factory workers, nail polish makers, post-it readers', dog groomer's, boss's, Mouskateer's, fifth grade P.E. teacher's, nieces, nephews, older brothers, cousins, husband's twice removed, hair dressers, dentists, lawyers, best friends, nephews, grandmothers, uncle's, therapists, doctors, factory workers, nail polish makers, post-it readers', dog groomer's, boss's, Mouskateer's, fifth grade P.E. teacher's, nieces, nephews, older brothers, cousins, husband's twice removed, hair dressers, dentists, lawyers, best friends, nephews, grandmothers, uncle's, therapists, doctors, factory workers, nail polish makers, post-it readers', dog groomer's, boss's, Mouskateer's, fifth grade P.E. teacher's, nieces, nephews, older brothers, cousins, husband's twice removed, hair dressers, dentists, lawyers, best friends, nephews, grandmothers, uncle's, therapists, doctors, factory workers, nail polish makers, post-it readers', dog groomer's, boss's, Mouskateer's, fifth grade P.E. teacher's, bartender's, assassin's daughters! Dare you to remember all that! (We sincerely hope you read that. ALL of that.)" Everyone was staring, jaw dropped, wide-eyed, (and in some cases all three) and the baka was drooling for reasons that will remain disclosed.  
  
"What did we say something?" Ayah's chin quivered.  
  
KoEnma finally spoke up. "And that makes us?"  
  
Ayah and Saya grinned. "Absolutely nothing! Shall we go through it again!?"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Don't! We understand!" Hiei yelled out, completely out of character.  
  
"Ya' know, somehow that reminds of the incident with the stove." Everyone looked at Ayah oddly. Well, everyone except Saya who tackled her. "NO! Don't tell them!" She hissed to her twin, who somehow looked nothing like her.  
  
The Yu Yu peoples perked up. "I'm intrigued! Do tell!"  
  
Ayah and Saya stopped. "Now who said that?"  
  
Ayah- "Yuusuke?"  
  
Saya- "No he doesn't have the vocab., maybe Kuwabaka?"  
  
Ayah- "No there's a reason he's called Kuwabaka, Kurama?"  
  
Saya- "No he's not that nosy, Hiei?"  
  
Ayah- "Nah, he doesn't talk. KoEnma?"  
  
Saya- "Which one? Boton?"  
  
Ayah- "Nah, she's a natural blue, remember. We have a webcam." Everyone looked at Ayah, including Saya, as if she were a sock, although she is not.  
  
Yuusuke re-read the last sentence. "A sock? What the fuck?"  
  
Random person- "::gasp:: He cussed!"  
  
Ayah and Saya grinned. "Yes a sock!"  
  
----HA!----  
  
Yuusuke/Kuwabara/Everyone but Hiei and Random people: WHAT THE HELL!? WHAT STOVE INCIDENT!?  
  
Ayah/Saya: You'll find out soon enough!  
  
GIR: BYEBYE! DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM... ::continues singing 'doom' song::  
  
Ayah/Saya: ::hugs GIR:: YAY! GIR!  
  
Hiei/Kurama: ::Sweat-drop::  
  
Ayah/Saya: ::glomp Kurama and Hiei:: YAY!  
  
Ayah: MY KURAMA!  
  
Saya: MY HIEI!  
  
Harry Potter: Um... how'd I get here? ACK! Wrong set! ::leaves::  
  
Everyone: That was awkward.  
  
Ayah/Saya: GOOD BYE PEOPLE READING THIS! 


End file.
